


Blinded

by Yviinfinite



Series: Supernatural Has Ruined My Life [72]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Reader is temporarily blind, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 19:32:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12175230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: A hunt goes so very, very wrong, and you end up blinded.





	Blinded

Your cursed echoed through the room as you fell onto the floor, hands covering your face. You were twisting around, screaming in pain. The scent of chilli hit your nose. The powder burned your eyes so much you wanted to scratch them out. You thrashed throwing your head back, trying to get some distance between you and the witch. Gunshots and then a scream made you flinch harshly, still on the ground. "(YN)!", Sam shouted, and suddenly there were hands on you. "Sam?", you asked, voice strained. "Dean! Bring me a bottle of water!" 

"Okay (YN), I need you to breath. Can you do that for me? Just breath." You did as you were told, trying to calm our breathing. Sam gently pulled away your hands despite your struggle. "Dean! You have to keep (YN) still!" More hands appeared by your side, holding you down. You screamed again. Dean tried to calm you by rubbing small circles into your skin. Sam opened your left eye carefully, turning your head slightly. "That doesn't look good...", murmured Dean. "I know" Water was poured into your eye, and you screamed again. Curses escaped you. "Move your eye around, I have to get all of the powder out." You tried to comply, but it was almost impossible for you. The water eased the pain a bit, but you didn't dare feel relieved. Sam switched sides after a while washing out the other eye.

The pain subsided a bit, and you whimpered. You didn't want to open your eyes, afraid that the pain might come back. Suddenly you were lifted up. You clung to the person. "We'll have to go back to the bunker and make sure there are no other affects if the powder did something else as well", Sam said, and the chest you leaned against vibrated. So Sam was carrying you. "You get in the back-seat with (YN)", Dean ordered. You felt the seat of the Impala under you, and calmed down a bit. "Sam?", you asked shakily. "I'm here, it's okay. Can you open your eyes?" You whimpered. "I think" You opened them a little, grateful that the pain didn't surface again. You blinked few times, panic starting to rise within you. You heard Sam take a sharp intake of breath. "Sam? I can't see! I can't see!", you yelled, hearing Dean curse. Hands pushed your shoulders down. "Don't freak out, (YN), but your eyes are red. Completely red." 

You sat in the bunker, head hung low. You've been blind for the last two weeks. Sam and Dean had searched for a way to fix it, but have found nothing yet. An arm wrapped around your side. "Hey... we'll find a way to fix your eyes", Sam said, squeezing you encouragingly. You just sighed, shaking your head. "You don't love me anymore, do you?", you asked, turning away from Sam. "What? Why would you think that? I still love you, and nothing will ever change that!" You were hugged from behind. "It's just... you haven't kissed me since I went blind..." - "I just didn't want to scare you.", he whispered. "Then kiss me!" He chuckled, and you felt breath on your face. Soon his lips pressed firmly against yours. You sighed happily. He pulled away, leaning his forehead against yours. You opened your eyes, then you gasped. You saw! You saw! Happy tears sprung to your eyes. You jumped Sam and wrapped your arms around his form. "I love you, Sam", you whispered, nuzzling into his shoulder. He laughed happily, hugging you back. "I love you too"

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
